


Ephemeral|| FRED WEASLEY

by red2angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Dark Arts, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts, Indian Harry Potter, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2angel/pseuds/red2angel
Summary: Starting his first year at Hogwarts Hades Lestrange thought it was going to be peaceful and he would keep a low profile. But peaceful and low profile isn't in the twins' vocabulary, apparently.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/ OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. ONE

Hades Lestrange was a quite boy who didn't like socializing. Well, its not that he had something against socializing. He just didn't like people and he preffered his own company a lot more, maybe that's why he would sometimes talk to himself, it was the only intelligent conversation he could have.

"In two hours" he whispered, his dark eyes following the tree line that disappeared at the speed of the Hogwarts Express.

It was his first year, he was alone and excited, even if it didn't show through the calm and apathetic expression on his young face.

It was weird that he was far away from his aunt and uncle, basically the people who had raised him along side his cousin, Draco. It was the good weird. His uncle and aunt, even if they never did anything to hurt him, where sometimes a bit too tiring with their pure blood beliefs that had reached a level of obsession.

It could be worse of course, he could be with his actual parents.

Two crazy murderers who were loyal followers of You- know- who. Especially his mother, Bellatrix, he had never met the woman but he knew two things about her:

One, they looked alike and two, she was bonkers and not in the fun way. 

He followed the outlines of the mountains in peaceful silence and if he knew that those would propably be the only silent and peaceful moments of his school year then he woud have cherished them a lot more. Or locked the door to the comparment

But he didnt, and the twin red heads stormed in without a warning, slamming the door behind them. 

Alarmed he watched the copies of the same person take a peek outside, they were obviously running from something. They exchanged a look, wide smiles adorning their features.

"Reckon they lost us, George?" asked one the other

"Probably" answered George as they moved to take the seat across Hades who kept following their movements, buffled.

The person who was not George finally acknowladge the dark haired boy "You don't mind, do you mate?"

Buffled, anxious and angry where three very strong emotions to feel at once and Hades feared he would overload. Which he probably had since he just furrowed his eyebrows at George and not-George, who copied his actions.

"I think he is broken" whispered George to Not-George

Oh, honey, you have no idea, he wanted to say but of course he would never say such a thing outloud since he avoided saying things altogether.

"Hi" Not George said a bit too loudly with an overexaggerated wave but Hades gave no reaction. Undaunted, he continued "I'm Fred" he pointed to himself "And this is George" he pointed at his doppelganger who gave a slight wave. "What's your name?"

In spite of himself Hades managed to say his name back, well, more like whisper it weakly. Too weakly for the twins to catch.

"What was that?"

"Hades" he said a bit more loudly, his nails diggings at the skin of his seat.

This time Fred smiled "Hades? Thats a cool name, right, George?"

His twin nodded.

Overwhelmed, Hades said a small thank you before gathering his hands on his lap, focusing all his attention to them.

The twins decided to let him be, or so he thought.

"What should we do for the dinner tonight?" laughed one twin

"Maybe smoke bombs?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, what do you say Hades?"

He was naive, far too naive to think that they would just give him a few peaceful moments. 

"Wh... What?" he stuttered looking up from his hands at the twins smiling, eager faces.

"You say smoke bombs as well?"

"For what?"

"The prank, of course!" they said in unison, kinda scaring Hades. 

"Why would you want to prank someone?"

The twins exchanged looks before looking back at him incrediously "For fun, obviously."

That unison thing is something that Hades found really weird.

"Don't you-" started one twin

"-like pranks?" finished the other

Hades had to ask, How the fuck did they do that? 

"I've never pranked anyone before, why do you do it?"

"Because we can"

"And because its fun"

"Now, smoke bombs, or not?"

And in spite of himself, he answered and that was the start of a great friendship that lasted a total of two hours, forty three minutes and eigth seconds.

The twins and Hades exited the now stoped train running while the candy lady screamed at them, yet they didn't care, for they were laughing and Hades couldn't remember a time where his stomach hurt so much from laughter, he had never laughed that much in his entire life.

The company of three came into a stop behind some students as a huge man was leading them. Exhausted, Hades realized something else, he had never run that much in his entire life either. 

"Blimey mate, you seriously need some exercise" Fred said patting him in the back as Hades leaned forward, with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. The dark haired boy found the strength to raise his hand and flip him off.

"How are you fine after that?"

"Well, we obviously work out. I mean, look out those muscles" the twins flexed their arms trying to show their very non existant muscles to Hades causing him to laugh only to clutch his chest in pain

"Stop being funny"

"Impossible-"

"-its in our nature"

"Alright everyone, move along" called the huge man 

Hades, who was now seeing white spots, whispered "Santa?"

"Okay, grab him" Fred instructed George. So, they grabbed him by his sides leading him to one of the boats.

"Put me down, gently"

They threw him in.

"I said gently!"

He got up mastering all the balance he could since under his feet there was a very unstable boat, and sat down on one of the seats as the twins followed suit, along with another boy.

"Oh, don't be angry, Hadie."

"Maybe he isn't angry, Fred, maybe he is afraid of the water."

"Ohhh" cooed Fred, taking the seat next to him" Don't worry, I'll hold you hand all the way to the safe, and stable earth."

And so he did, he took Hades hand to his own even if Hades threatened to throw him in the lake to drown. But Fred continued holding his hand without a care as he opened a conversation with his twin and the other boy who had very politely introduced himself as Lee Jordan. 

"Hi" Hades greeted still trying to get his arm free from Fred's iron hold with no luck,

"Fred, let go this instant"

"Mmm, no"

And so, tired and angry as he was, Hades gave up and instead turned his attention to the water of the lake. It was pretty late so the water was very dark almost pitch black, and the only thing that broke the stillness of the waters where the boats that were occupied by students. And a tail.

Hades could have been mistaken but he knew he wasn't, he saw it. 

"Fred" he squeezed his hand softly

"For the hundreth time, Hades, I'm not letting go"

"No, idiot, look" he motioned with his head towards where he had last seen the tail.

"Yeah, uh, looking...." he trailed off 

"Just wait a second, will you?"

With an impatient huff Fred rested his chin on Hades shoulder as they both looked around the spot. And just when Fred started questioning his new friends sanity, he saw it too.

"Bloody hell..."

He turned to lock eyes with Hades who was giving him a 'told ya so' look

"And you thought I was crazy"

"Never said that" the red head smile, mischieviously 

"Yeah but you thought about it"

"My bad" 

"Hey, what are you two love birds talking about?" called Lee who was talking with George while Fred and Hades were on their little mermaid observation time.

"Nothing" they said, for some reason not really wanting to mention what happened not wanting to hide it. It's just wasn't necessary for everyone to know...

"See Hades? Told ya, you would be safe" said Fred as they got off the boat

"Yeah, yeah, can you let go now?"

Fred faked a pout letting go of his hand "You don't love me"

"Damn right I don't"

He made an overexaggerated gasp, placing his hand on his chest "That was just rude, young man"

Hades couldn't help but giggle, shaking his head at his friends antics "Come on, idiot"

"Can I hold your hand again?"

"No"

Being shoved away in a small chamber by a stern looking professor is defintely not what Hades had in mind when he heard of Hogwarts famous reputation. The first years were too many for the small chamber to the point where Hades was sandwiched between the twins. Trying to create some distance between them Hades took two steps behind only to step on somebody's toes

"Sorry" he hurriedly said, moving forward. This time stumbling into somebody else. Looking up he found Fred "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" assured the taller boy putting his hands on his shoulders softly, to keep him in place and still create some distance between their bodies. The stern looking teacher, wh had been explaining Hogwarts' sorting ceremony finally mentioned the one thing that the new pupils where actually interested in;

"You will be sorted into your houses. The houses are, Gryffindor,"

The twins looked at each other in glee and excitement

"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin"

Hades raised his chin, something the twins missed as they were too busy looking forward to be sorted in their house.

Finally, they moved in the great hall and Hades had to admit that maybe, Hogwarts reputation was well earned. It was a majestic sight with hunderds of thousands of candles guiding their way with the soft and warm flicker of their fire. But the candles that were floating in the air was not what caught Hades' attention, nor was it the size of the room filled with four large tables at where students were seatting looking forward to the sorting in anticipation. 

No, what caught his attention was the ceiling, which didn't resemble any ceiling he had ever seen for this one reflected the night sky, filled with stars and the moon, not one cloud in sight.

He could get used to this, he thought.

"Man, I'm excited" he heard Lee Jordan say towards them, capturing the dark haired boys attention.

"Same"

"But we already know what house we will be sorted into" Fred said cockily

Hades arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, a smile playing on his lips "Care to reveal, you highness?"

"It's classified information-" started George, putting a hand around Hades shoulders

"But since we like you-" Fred put his own arm around Hades shoulders

"We'll tell you"

Lee and Hades exchanged glances, seemingly tired of the twins' antics.

"There is no question about it," they continued " Gryffindor"

The youngest Lestrange scoffed "How so?"

"Well, its the best house, of course. Courageous, and they have a badass lion as a symbol."

"Not like those cowards in Slytherin" continued Fred, glaring at the Slytherin table, too occupied to notice Hades unfold his arms "They are horrible, mom says, full of snakes that one. Back stabbing selfish cowards who care about no one other than themselves" 

Another thing he should have noticed, but was too busy to do so, was Hades slowly narrowing his eyes at them

"Wouldnt want to associate myself with these ones"

"They wouldn't want you, George, they have very high standards. You have to be as disgusting as them" the twins and Lee started laughing but Hades wasn't in the mood to laugh anymore, or be around them. Instead, he took notice of the arms the twins still had draped over his shoulders and with a swift movement he knocked them away.

Their laughter stopped "Oi, mate, what's-" Fred started but he was cut off when he found himself under Hades cold gaze

"Hades Lestrange" 

Without breaking his stare Hades scoffed "Honestly" before making his way towards the stool where the professor was waiting with the Sorting Hat.

Confidently he took his place on the stool and the hat was placed on his head for no more than six seconds when it screamed "SLYTHERIN"

The Slytherin table started clapping and with the same hautly confidence that was almost natural in his family and house he started walking towards his rightful place but not before he looked at his previous companions who seemed shocked and betrayed. He smirked, flipping them off and didn't pay them any mind for the rest of the night.

A friendship that was made in a matter of minutes was crushed in a matter of minutes as well. For that was it's worth. Worthless, to be more precise.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting his first year at Hogwarts Hades Lestrange thought it was going to be peaceful and he would keep a low profile. But peaceful and low profile isn't in the twins' vocabulary, apparently.

The Slytherin dorms where quiet, which made sense since it was the middle of the night and every student after eating to their hearts content had quickly retired for the night. Yet, in the dark and suprisingly warm room- of course, there is no way the wealthy parents would allow their kids to freeze under the lake- a sigh sounded through the quiet of the room.

Hades shifted for the hundreth time that night, sleep wasn't his friend that night. Laying on his side he pushed the dark green curtains of the bed aside slightly to peek at the clock that was resting on the bed side table. He squinted at the clock which told him that it was almost 4 in the morning. 

He closed the curtains with a groan.

Whatever, he thought, time is relevant.

Fuck, he needed sleep.

He closed his eyes trying to fool himself into thinking that he is asleep but that did not seem to work because of the unexplained uneasiness he felt. Well, not exactly unexplainable, he knew it was because of the red headed twin storms and their friendship that lasted for almost three hours or so.

It was stupid to think about them so much, of course it wouldn't last. He knew that. But he lost himself, he was happy and he laughed so much he forgot to take in account their worn out shirts, their baggy clothes that obviously weren't originally bought for them but for someone taller, propably a sibling. No signs of wealth anywhere, he couldn't associate himself with them even if they were sorted in slytherin.

Which they would not want, who would seat in a table full of back stabbing snakes?

Assholes, mother fucking, horses ars-

There was a loud snore from one of the boys that broke the silence out of nowhere, causing Hades to fall off his bed with a loud thud, becoming a tangled mess with his covers. Struggling, he managed to push up his upper body glaring at the boy,

"Sorry, Lestrange" he mumbled sleepisly before turning to his side and falling asleep.

The dark haired boy just growled at him as he considered attacking his fellow slytherin but he decided to let it go as something dawned to him.

He was a Lestrange- rich, spoiled and entitled. He didn't know what that meant in its entirety but what he did know was the fact that he absolutely should not be bothered by irrelevant Gryffindors who were quite clearly prejudiced against him for his house while ironically calling Slytherins prejudiced.

He scoffed, shaking his head with a smile.

"What a joke..." 

And everything went quite again, and stillness conquered. 

Then a very loud snore shook the bedroom, again.

"For fucks" Hades grabbed the pillow from underneath the snoring boy, before attacking,

Hades walked the halls of Hogwarts like a zombie on his first day. His dark curls were all over the place, his tie was made up the wrong way and he would glare at anyone that dared talk to him this early.

Any activities before 12 should be forbidden by human rights, he scowled.

But does that mean that he would have a quite day?

No, because the universe had another obstacle for him that morning. And it had purple hair.

"Hey, Hadie, wait up!"

Hades did not respond to the name Hadie so he chose to ignore the female voice but the girl just moved to walk beside him.

"You are Hades Lestrange, right?" Asked the purple ball of energy and loudness.

"No. I'm Miguel"

The purple haired girl threw her head back with an obnoxious laugh, almost falling causing her to grab onto the dark haired boy.

As she laughed Hades kept glaring at her hand located on his arm, then at her face. Glare at her hand, then glare at her face. He continued to do that as she came down from her high, wiping away the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes

"You are funny, mini Lestrange "

Salazar, give me strength to not slap this bitch.

"I'm not that small" he sounded pretty offended. Which he was. He knew he was pretty small for his age but he still had room to grow, or that's what his uncle told him one day when he was giving him the cold shoulder for calling him short.

"Aww, of course you are. You are cute and small, with really cute cheeks. Perfect for squeeezing" she 'complimented' while squeezing his cheek really hard giving him a mischievous smile.

Hades slapped her hand away, suddenly thankful that there were only a few students at the hall.

"Rude" she gasped "Is this how you treat your cousin?"

"No cousin of mine has purple hair, I can assure you" Of that he was pretty sure, purple hair just didn't fit with the dark and brooding death eaters of his family. It wasn't angsty enough.

"Well, now you do. I'm Tonks" she extended her hand for a handshake with a huge smile.

"Your first name is Tonks? Your parents don;t really like you" he furrowed his eyebrows

Another obnoxious laugh.

He didn't know, or even like, this girl, but she sure knew how to laugh.

"You are good, mini Lestrange"

"Meh"

"Dora!" a male voice cut their conversation off giving Hades the opportunity to try and bold as Tonks was looking at the boy that called her. Only for her to grab his cloak without even looking.

The red headed boy walked closer to the two with a smile ignoring the pouting and glaring Hades, held captive by Tonks.

"Dora, you need to stop skipping classes. Sprout is looking for you"

"Well, I'm sure that she can excuse me this time. It's a family reunion!" she put a hand around Hades shoulders when he tried to wiggle his cloak out of her hold "Charlie, meet my cousin. Hades, Charlie Weasley"

The dark haired boy stopped struggling, pushing his dark curls back, looking at Charlie in pure shock.

Charlie was a very handsome young man, that much was clear. With red hair reaching past his ears, with shining blue eyes that were slightly screwed as he smiled down at Hades kindly. The boy bit down on his cheek as he could feel the blood rushing through his cheeks, quite a contrast on his pale skin. He wasn't sure if he was blushing because Charlie was handsome or because his last name was Weasley, reminding him of the twins he so wanted to strangle now.

A bit of both.

Charlie moved for a handshake when Hades made a sound of realization. With his mouth agape he pointed at Tonks accusingly "Tonks, Andromeda's new surname after marrying a muggle born." he paused "So, your first name isn't Tonks"

"Nope," she said playfully "but you can just call me Tonks"

Charlie, saw an opportunity and took it "Her name is Nymphadora"

There was a glint in the cousins' eyes.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" said the girl with a dangerous glint in her eyes as her hair turned red.

Meanwhile, Hades and Charlie smirked at each other. The glint in Hades' eyes screamed mischief. And here he thought he would get bored without annoying Draco for a whole year, little did he know the next victim would offer herself over to him. Cousins are a blessing.

"Anyways!" Hades interrupted their bickering "I have to go to my potions class. See you later," he pinched Dora's cheek affectionately with a shit eatting grin "Nymphadora"

Hades turned on his heels, suddenly very jolly as he skipped away with an evil laugh.

So, Hades was set on one thing. His potions teacher is an insecure asshole who likes to bully kids, propably because he finds no real joy in his life. And to top it all off, he was the head of his house.

And to add to that, the asshole kept calling on Hades even when his hand wasn't raised. Obviously because his last name, Lestrange, meant that he knew every single answer. Which he did, but thats besides the point. The point was that Hades' anxiety had reached its peak, and he thought he would propably have a cardiac arrest,

Not to mention he was obviously biased towards his house and he didn't even hide it as he took points from the Gryffindor's mercilessly for every stupid reason he could find, usually undeservingly. The only instance that was excused was when the twins made tampered with another students potion making it explode in his face as they died of laughter. Hades almost smiled.

If the potion had exploded in Snapes face he would have laughed not caring about the consequences.

But that small prank costed 20 points from Gryffindor and Snape seperating the twins, so thats how Hades ended up trying to scoot as far away from Fred as possible. Thankfully, Fred respected his boundaries as they both worked on their seperate assignments while stealing glances at each other from time to time. 

As they stole glances at each other their eyes met, and they held eye contact for a few seconds before the redness spread from their neck to their whole face and they looked away, wide eyed. 

Hades cleared his throat, continuing with the potion but not before slapping Fred's hand away as he tried to sneak something into his cauldron.

"Touche" whined Fred rubbing his hand

"I thought we were the snakes that went behind people's backs?" Hades asked not even bothering to look up from his cauldron as he threw in the last incredients.

"I never-" tried Fred, touching Hades' wrist but he was quick to raise his hand 

"Professor, I'm done"

The head of his house made his way towards him to check his work. As he examined his cauldron, Hades and Fred examined his face wondering what he felt since his expression continued to be sour and his eyes basically dead. The two first years exchanged looks, then looked back at their teacher in curiosity.

"Very well done, Mr. Lestrange. 10 points to Slytherin." Then his eyes fell on Fred's unfinished project "Mr. Weasley, why don't you follow Mr. Lestrange's," he trailed off as he saw that Fred still had his hand on Hades wrist, the slytherin not bothered in the slightest. Honestly, they had forgotten about it but now they noticed and quickly pulled their hands away ", example" Snape then walked away with a confused expression, not really wanting to know the details.

"Yeah, follow my example, Weasley" Hades smirked.

Fred puffed his chest , clasping his hands behind his back, sticking his nose high in the air "It's Mr. Weasley to you, young man" he shook his head disapprovingly "Kids these days"

Hades just smiled "Well, you should propably get used to following my example."

Fred's smile fell as he instead narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy whose smile widened. Snape dismissed the class

"Finally," Hades sighed "Now you can go back to your non- backstabbing Gryffindors, and I can finally be rid of your horrible excuse to a humor, yeah?" and with that he grabbed his books and walked out of the classroom.

Fred watched his back before George snapped him out of his daze and they walked out of the classroom with Lee as Fred explained to them their next plan.


	3. Three

Hades wondered what it was. Last he checked he wasn't a welcoming and friendly person but at this point he should probably charm his forehead to say 'FUCK OFF'.

Something like that would be his only chance to get rid of the annoying red heads and the not so annoying Lee, because the fact that they had been following him around 'secretly' was his most annoying experience in Hogwarts yet. And he still had seven years to go. Salazar give him strength.

Once Hades turned into an empty hall he started steadily quickening his pace knowing that so will the twins and Lee. By the time he neared the end of the hall he was basically running but when he turned a corner he halted, turning around listening to the fast approaching foot steps. But he obviously hadn't calculated correctly so when Fred came crushing onto him, resulting in them falling on the ground on top of each other.

"Get. Off" Hades bared his teeth at the red head in anger

George and Lee put their hands in front of each other so they wouldn't have the same result, but they failed miserably and they fell on top of the two causing the four to groan.

"I don't know" George, being at the very top of the pile and facing the ceiling, crossed his legs "I'm quite comfortable like this"

"Speak for yourself, man. You are heavy" groaned Lee who was just under George, causing the red head to toss his head back

"I'll have you know I am perfectly propotioned. And I quite like my curves"

Fred turned his head to try and look at his twin "I'm really glad you are completely comfortable in your skin, Georgie but get off. " he turned back to Hades with a small smile "We are crushing poor little Hades" Said boy just hissed at him causing the red head to back away and hit his head with Lee's.

"Okay, fine" George moved to sit up 

"Be careful!"

"You stepped on me!"

"For fucks-"

In the mess of tangled feet George failed to get up, therefore falling back on top of the others making them groan again.

Can things go worse? wondered Hades

And the answer was yes.

Because, as luck would have it, Minerva McGonagall happened to be doing her rounds at the moment. 

The boys stared at the professor who stared right back at them with a blank face. This went on for a couple of minutes when Hades decided to talk, "There is a perfectly good explanation for this" he pointed to the pile with his right hand, which wasnt crushed by the Gryffindors "I just... have no idea what that is" he let his hand drop.

McGonagall continued to stare at them for an alarming time making the four ex change looks 

"Am I the only one getting nervous?" whispered George, not taking his eyes off of the head of his house.

"Maybe if we tried to get up?" 

The three nodded in agreement at Lee's suggestion and they moved to get up and off of each other. Fred helped Hades up before they turned to the Professor who just shook her head "I would really like to hear that explanation now?"

"We fell" offered Fred

"By accident" continued George 

"Nothing more" said Hades and Lee in unison

Thankfully, McGonagall was retiring from her classes of the day and spending a whole day with students of diferrent ages and houses who all seemed to have one thing in common, their summer mood had yet to settle, left her completely exhausted.

And before they knew it McGonagall was Mcgone.

The boys stayed silent as they looked around not sure what to say before laughter erupted surprising the three Gryffindors who just stared at Hades in shock till he stopped laughing and he looked at them, smilling.

"What did you have in mind?"

The three smirked mischieviously, rubbing their hands together.


End file.
